


I'll Be Seeing You

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an old covered bridge a few miles outside of town, covering the dug out hollow that has a pathetic trickling of a creek along it. It’s the place where neighborhood children find frogs and play hide-and-seek and the place that becomes the subject of ghost stories for the older youths.</p><p>It’s where they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine AU Friday.
> 
> Song used is "I'll Be Seeing You."

There’s an old covered bridge a few miles outside of town, covering the dug out hollow that has a pathetic trickling of a creek along it. It’s the place where neighborhood children find frogs and play hide-and-seek and the place that becomes the subject of ghost stories for the older youths.

It’s where they met.

Two little boys with scuffed knees, one chasing hoppers and one picking dandelions.

Two little boys who became best friends, who dreamed of the world together in the shade of that old covered bridge and talked of dreams bigger than their town, bigger than them.

Two boys who listened to records together in pleasant silence, singing along and serenading their friendship.

Two boys who didn’t talk about girls, didn’t know what to say, didn’t ask why they never talked about girls.

Two boys who liked watching the fireflies light up the summer nights, wonder in their eyes even as they grew into young men.

Two boys smiling at each other, understanding each other, until one kissed the other and the other kissed back.

Two boys who shared a secret, but who also shared smiles and kisses in their own world there under that bridge.

One boy who decides to serve his country and the other who has to stay behind.

Kurt sits in the shadows of the old river bridge, knees tucked to his chest and eyes closed as he waits. There was a party, a bandstand, dancing and hollering and people pretending that the men they were celebrating weren’t going off to war. But Kurt remembered, took one look at the dance hall and closed his eyes before walking away. He couldn’t dance though, not with his partner, not there.

"Kurt?"

He looks up at the whisper, eyes snapping open and almost instantly full of tears. Blaine moves towards him, decked in uniform and dashing as he ever was. Kurt wonders if he turned some girls around the room at the dance, made them swoon the ways girls always seem to be swooning over him.

They don’t say much at first, Blaine standing a few steps back from the slope and surveying Kurt with a tilt of his head. He opens his arms and Kurt moves into them, eyes slammed shut.

"Didn’t see you at the dance," Blaine says quietly, hand trailing up the back of Kurt’s shirt; he’s not accusing Kurt of anything, his voice tender and curious.

"Watch you spin some pretty girls? Nah." He lifts his face from Blaine’s neck and smiles, as wobbly as it is.

"Be lookin’ at you the whole time, imagining you in my arms." He squeezes his arms around Kurt in emphasis.

"You saying I’m like a girl?" Kurt teases back in a whisper and Blaine smiles.

"Oh no, sir. Not like a girl at all."

Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt softly. It’s a kiss that culminates from many kisses; kisses of curiosity and confusion, kisses through tears and anger and resentment. Soft kisses, hard kisses, needy kisses. But this kiss is soft, a gentle reminder, Blaine’s warm lips slotted to Kurt’s like they were made that way.

They can’t bear to break apart too far, noses touching and breath mingling. Kurt wants to lean forward and memorize the way Blaine’s eyelashes feel when they brush his cheeks.

There’s a heaviness in the air, a decision long since made that neither of them can change now. Kurt doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t want to  _think_  about it, but come tomorrow Blaine will be gone and it will have caught up with him.

"How long d’you have?" Kurt asks quietly, eyes flickering open. Blaine’s are closed and he’s absolutely beautiful.

"Ship us off in the morning."

Kurt’s heart clenches.

"But my goodbyes are done. No one expecting me tonight." Blaine opens his eyes, staring at Kurt with so much intent that Kurt’s breath catches.

"Me neither," he whispers in response.

"Well then. Might I request your company tonight?"

Kurt smiles, leaning in and pressing their cheeks together. His hands fist tightly in Blaine’s uniform jacket and he breathes, trying to remember this moment exactly as it is.

"Can I write you?" He murmurs against Blaine’s ear.

"Expect you to. Every day, you hear me?"

Kurt laughs quietly, kissing Blaine’s cheek.

"As long as you write back."

Blaine gives a nod, pressing their faces together for a moment before drawing back.

"Have to get my fill of you. If I could keep myself from blinking, I would." He runs the backs of his fingers reverently down the side of Kurt’s face, warmed by the flush in Kurt’s cheeks.

"I got you something," Kurt admits in a low, bashful voice. He reaches into his pocket before pressing his hand against Blaine’s. Blaine pulls back slightly, bringing the tiny paper square up to his vision and blinking in astonishment. “I know that you can’t go around with a man’s picture in your pocket, but I thought—"

"I’ll hide it," Blaine promises, slipping the small photo into his own pocket. “If it’s a piece of you, I’ll keep it close and hidden."

Kurt blinks wetly before collapsing into Blaine’s arms again.

"You best come back, Blaine Anderson."

"With you here? No other place I’d want to return to." Blaine kisses Kurt’s temple. “Wherever you are, I’ll come back to."

Kurt just hugs him tightly, closing his eyes and praying harder than he’s prayed since his mama died.

"Hey," Blaine murmurs into his ear, and Kurt pulls back to look at him. He’s smiling, a light in his eye that reminds Kurt of the little boy with the frogs in his pocket.

"Dance with me?"

Kurt smiles and nods, but just moves in, pressing his cheek to Blaine’s and closing his eyes. He feels the familiar pressure of Blaine’s hands along his hips and smiles sadly, beginning to sing.

“ _I’ll be seeing you in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces, all day through_." Kurt feels Blaine smile against his cheek, twisting slightly to press a kiss right by Kurt’s ear.

“ _In that small café, the park across the way, the children’s carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well_." His voice breaks and he squeezes his eyes shut, shoulders shaking with the reality of Blaine’s departure. Blaine continues to hum, holding him close and turning them slowly.

“ **I’ll be seeing you** ," Blaine continues, crooning softly, " **in every lovely summers day. In everything that’s light and gay**." Blaine pulls his face back and Kurt opens his eyes, blinking tears away rapidly as Blaine brushes the tip of his nose to Kurt’s and smiles. " **I’ll always think of you that way**."

Kurt huffs a small laugh, closing his eyes again and reveling in the feel of Blaine’s breath against his lips.

“ **I’ll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new, I’ll be looking at the moon.** " Blaine pauses, waiting, and Kurt opens his eyes, staring back at Blaine with every last ounce of love in his heart.

They sing together.

“ _ **But I’ll be seeing you.**_ ”


End file.
